Giselle
Giselle was a woman living in a house''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) in Tortuga during the Age of Piracy. She and Scarlett were believed to be prostitutes. Biography Jack Sparrow Not much is known about Giselle's past, except that she lived in the Caribbean during the golden age of piracy. As a prostitute, she met and befriended the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow, who became to her more than just a client. Shipwreck Island At some point during the late 1720s, Giselle was on Shipwreck Island, the major center of piracy in the Caribbean Sea. When she encountered Jack Sparrow there, he promised her marriage. He even gave her a ring with the red gemstone to show that he really intends to marry her. Delighted with his proposal, she went to her room to get herself dressed in a proper attire. However, as she was getting herself ready for the wedding, Giselle discovered that her colleague Scarlett was doing the same thing. When they discovered that they have identical engagement rings, both women realized that their grooms was the same man: Jack Sparrow. Suddenly, the curtains were opened to reveal a crowd of men cheering and shouting. A man known as the Auctioneer appeared, ready to sell them to the highest bidder. Though angry at this revelation, Giselle was even more angry when an old pirate gave a bid of only five pieces of silver. The assembled pirates started offering much more money for Scarlett. However, when they started fighting each other, the Auctioneer offered to sell them as a pair. Finally, a wealthy pirate Marquis D'avis offered 700 pieces of silver and two goats, winning the auction. Giselle and Scarlett were overjoyed, but suddenly, the Auctioneer shackled them, claiming that, as he bought them, he can sell them as well. He even stated that the hallowed Pirate Code says he's right, which the pirate Mungard confirmed. Angry because of this turn of events, Giselle asked the Auctioneer if he also owns anything she possesses or does. When he confirmed that, she said, Then own this!, and gave Mungard a hard slap on the face, causing a stir between the crowd of pirates. In the ensuing confusion, Mungard accidentally shot the Pirata Codex book. Scarlett and Giselle managed to escape. Giselle vowed that the next time she sees Jack Sparrow, she'll be "re-acquainting him" with the palm of her hand. Scarlett then revealed that she took out four nails that went on Jack's boat in case he had cold feet on their "wedding". Tortuga in Tortuga.]] Shortly after the incident on Shipwreck Island, Giselle moved to another pirate port, Tortuga. One day, upon seeing Jack Sparrow and Scarlett together, Giselle slapped Jack across the face; echoing a slap Jack had moments before received from the similarly-irate Scarlett.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl with Giselle and Scarlett in Tortuga.]] Despite the divide between them, Scarlett and Giselle were often seen in each others' company in Tortuga. When William Turner searched for Jack Sparrow, the two claimed they had not seen Sparrow for a month, and asked if he could give him a message from them (another slap).Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Jack was ultimately reunited with both Scarlett and Giselle following his rescue from Davy Jones' Locker and the end of the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and was again greeted with a slap after admitting he loved neither of them. Giselle and Scarlett departed in the company of Joshamee Gibbs, while Jack set off on his quest for the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Her further fate is unknown. Equipment and skills A woman of blond hair, Giselle was typically seen wearing a yellow dress. Prior to their supposed wedding, she received from Jack Sparrow a golden ring with the shiny red gemstone. Behind the scenes *Giselle was portrayed by Vanessa Branch in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. *The name "Giselle" was chosen as a "classic-sounding Brit name that matched Scarlett."Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T. *Originally, Giselle, along Scarlett, was originally supposed to just have an unspeaking part in The Curse of the Black Pearl. However, someone noticed that both Vanessa Branch and Lauren Maher were quite capable actresses, so Giselle and Scarlett ended up having speaking parts in the film and its sequels.As a creative renaissance man, writer-director James Ward Byrkit brings ‘RANGO’ and ‘PIRATES’ film to your screen at The Washington Post *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, Scarlett was meant to be the wench that slaps Will Turner at Tortuga instead of Giselle, who was in fact to be absent from the scene. While Giselle slaps Turner and appears along Scarlett in the finished version of the film, the film's junior novelization maintains the original scene intact with Giselle's presence. *In the original script draft for Wedlocked, one of the many lines that Giselle was to say was, regarding to Scarlett's status as a natural redhead, "The carpet doesn't match the drapes, if you know what I mean". However, it was cut because it was deemed too racy. Appearances *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Tortuga Category:Females Category:Prostitutes Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City